The present invention relates to a packaging composed of two foils joined along their edges and enclosing at least one chamber containing a carrier provided, or to be provided, with a medium, wherein a first foil has extending in it a line-shaped predetermined break point for exposing the carrier, over which the carrier extends.
In medicine, cosmetics, or chemical applications, absorbent carriers, e.g., in the form of sponges or felts, are used for storing or for applying liquid and pasty media, or for presenting fragrance samples. Also in use are flexible carriers composed of absorptive material, such as synthetic material, paper, or cardboard. These absorbent carriers are customarily saturated with the medium to be used. The saturated absorbent carrier, depending on the application, may also be used as an applicator to wet the areas that are to be supplied with the medium.
If the medium to be applied is taken from larger packaging containers, there is a risk of unintentional contact with the medium or also of contaminating it. In an effort to find a remedy, packaging units for one-time use have been developed that permit a largely hygienic operation for the layperson as well.
One example for applications of this type are packaging units incorporating a predetermined break point, which may contain both the medium to be applied, a well as an applicator.
In order to optimally protect the product, the user, and areas to be wetted, the applicator is inserted into the depression of a preferably thermoformed plastic foil in such a way that the applicator may be wetted with the medium to be applied. In other packaging variations, the medium to be applied is located in a separate depression. The depressions are preferably covered by a covering foil, which is applied preferably by sealing, and they are thus protected against external influences.
Extending in the region of the depression of the packaging for the applicator is a predetermined break point. If the medium to be applied is stored in a separate depression, it is combined with the applicator immediately prior to the application process. In order to make use of the applicator, the packaging is opened by bending and cracking it at the predetermined break point. The two ends of the packaging are subsequently doubled back toward the covering foil, so that the applicator is exposed in the region of the predetermined break point. The medium to be applied is now ready to be used.
It is a shortcoming of packaging of this type that the applicator projects beyond the broken open region of the packaging only to a small degree, so that there is a risk that the outer portion of the packaging or the break point area can come into contact with the part to be wetted. Especially in the medical field, where packaging of this type is used, for example, for wound care, germs may be transferred here from contaminated outer surface of packaging of this type to the area to be treated, or the area to be treated may be affected by the edge of the break point of the packaging.